Draco's Confession
by Princess Meggie
Summary: Why DOES Draco seem to only pay attention to Ron? er.....find out why, you dolt!


Disclaimer: don't sue me.  
  
  
-------------  
  
  
Draco's Conffesion  
  
  
It was the average day at Hogwarts.  
Something stupid was going on, so Harry and Ron felt like it was their   
duty to solve the "mystery". Hermione was at the library as usual,  
doing all their research while Harry and Ron did practically nothing.  
  
Harry: why isn't Hermione finished yet?  
  
Ron: I don't know.  
  
suddenly, Hermione came in through the portraite hole and into the common  
room with about a dozen books.  
  
Harry: finally.  
  
Ron: what took you so long?  
  
Hermione: I was having trouble looking for books because I wanted to act  
really really smart.  
  
Neville: why am I here?  
  
Ron: I don't know, Harry, why is Neville here?  
  
Harry: go away.  
  
Hermione: anyways, I found a bunch of books that might help us figure out  
which teacher has been sniffing glue.  
  
Ron: and just how do you know THESE books will help us?  
  
Hermione: because I like to act smart.  
  
Ron: okay, lets look for anything that might help us figure out  
which teacher has been sniffing glue.  
  
Harry: who do you reckon is doing it?  
  
Ron: I bet it's Snape.  
  
Hermione: I bet its Professor Trelawny.  
  
Harry: why?  
  
Hermione: because she's strange.  
  
Harry: okay.  
  
half an hour later........  
  
Ron: we still haven't found anything on sniffing glue.  
  
Harry: wait..I remmember something...  
  
Hermione: what?  
  
Harry: I remmember, you could allways tell when Dudley was sniffing glue  
because his nose would turn red.  
  
Ron: so all we have to do is find out which teacher has a red nose?  
  
Harry: I think so.  
  
Hermione: anyways, its er....time for breakfast. Lets go.  
  
so they went.  
  
Just as they were about to sit down, who would walk up to them? duh, Malfoy,  
Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
Harry: What do you want, Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy: ::ignoring Harry:: oh look who it is? Weasley. You know, I don't   
think the ministry is very happy about what your dad did.  
  
Ron: What did he do?  
  
Malfoy: took some muggle drugs.  
  
Hermione: Why are you so obssessed with Ron?  
  
Malfoy: uhh.....  
  
Harry: yeah, you ignore me, and go talk to Ron, why?  
  
Ron: yeah Malfoy, why are you allways picking on me and my family?  
  
Malfoy: because....because....::he leaves for the Slytherin table::  
  
Harry: that was odd.  
  
Hermione: Scooby, we have another mystery to solve!  
  
Ron: Scooby dooby doo!  
  
after breakfast.....  
  
(going to er....class?)  
  
  
Harry: so who do you think is sniffing glue?  
  
Ron: don't know..  
  
Professor Dumbledore walks up...  
  
Professor Dumbledore: Hey kids sniff been a while since I talked to you all  
sniff.  
  
Hermione: whats your point?  
  
Professor Dumbledore: sniff....i don't...sniff.....know...  
  
Harry: HEY! YOUR NOSE IS RED!  
  
Ron: and your holding glue up to your nose!  
  
Hermione: Do you know who's been sniffing glue, Proffesor?  
  
Professor Dumbeldore: sniff...no..sniff..idea..  
  
Ron: darn.  
  
lunch....  
  
  
Draco Malfoy walks up to them in the hall..  
  
Draco: Oh, look who it is again?  
  
Crabbe and Goyle: hur hur hur  
  
Harry: leave us alone  
  
Ron: yeah, go away.  
  
Draco: okay, I love you buh bye.  
  
Ron: what?  
  
Draco: uh...I said...I want to kill you..uh..you dyke?  
  
Hermione: you said something different  
  
Draco: You can't prove anything!  
  
Harry: good point.  
  
Hermione: lets go.  
  
Ron: I hate being poor.  
  
they turn and leave  
  
Draco: I love you..Ron  
  
Hermione : ::turns around:: you said it again!  
  
Ron: yeah, I heard it too, you freak!  
  
Harry: yeah..uh..yeah!  
  
Draco: okay..FINE I love Ron.  
  
Ron: that was stupid. your disgusting!  
  
Hermione: lets get away from this queer.  
  
Harry: and all this time I thought you had a crush on me. Lets go guys.  
  
  
(at lunch)  
  
Ron: I think I figured it out.  
  
Hermione: figured what out?  
  
Ron: what teacher was sniffing glue.  
  
Harry: really, who?  
  
Ron: Professor Snape.  
  
c.c The End c.c  
  
  
  
  



End file.
